ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Staff Training With Akio (1/4/13)
Where: yume's puppet theater (1/4/13) Who: akio, yume Roleplay: ''' AkioNara2012: -The wind blew south swaying the trees to the side making a suttle rustle sound, the tall trees covered the forest with darkness with limited sunlight, Akio finaly aprouched the theater where he left rudely one day after training with a huyga girl and Yume, His thoughts still haunted him a little, Fighting one another to the death, but now everything was all onesided, the only way that was basicly the weak get tossed aside and the strong were brainless Shinobi, emotionless tools for the Kage...he saw it that way at least. Akio walked into the theater hearing the creepy organ playing in the background..the silent creeks coming from the wooden puppets which was strange how the worked...he never asked why. As he walked to the mmiddle of the theater his hair hung over one side of his face covering his eye as his eyes gazed up to the stage with a very dead look, emotionless...he was trying it sort of. What of his mind was one sided and focused on just getting stronger, Learning new jutsu's and practising his skills as a shinobi.-Mentor...ive come to train with you once again- he said in a very strong but quiet voice...slightly monotone- YumeMoumoku: -hearing the sound of his theater door being open yume would open an eye to stare out of his theater. yume had been sitting at the head of the stage in a deep meditation that would help him clear his mind and still his body and though there was someone calling for him yume would stay fixed in his position before calling out to the nara boy- welcome i'm glad you came by -yume would say in his normal quit gentel whisper despite the life of the shinobi yume would try to be humble, caring and take life as it was given so times like these would seem to be charished- come join me today i want to try something different with you if your up for it AkioNara2012: -he nodded his head and reached behind him and gripped his bo staff and drew it out from his back whipping it out hard to the ground and looking at him with a emotionless stare- I would like to do some sparing after you teach me this techniqe? YumeMoumoku: -watching the boy yume would raise a brow lightly then offered him a warm smile- alright but first i've noticed you like taking things slow being pushed isn't something you favor so today i thought we would work up into the staff training by meditation chance to clear your mind breath out your pain, hurt, and sarrow and reflect on the skills you have learned -patting the spot next to him yume would offer the boy a smile- here we are equals tittleless i may be the teacher but even the teachers learn from the students so lets put tittles aside and work togeather AkioNara2012: -he moved away from him fixated on training, he got into his stance and never looked at his face long enough to realize that he smiled to him, he twirled his staff around and looked at him once he had stoped smiled- I am ready to train what you have to offer. YumeMoumoku: i admire your igorness but if you wish skipping time to reflect on your skills that is alright with me though i do request that you do so every one in a while -pulling himself up yume would move to pull his kugutsu jacket off taking with it his fuin scrolls and his naginata. piling them up in a nice pile yume would move to leap down from the stage to walk over to the door that led to back stage. next to the door yume would move to pick up his black metel staff, feeling the cool metel in his hand yume would smile lightly to himself before twirling the bar around in his palm in a quick and effortless mannor before moving to climb the small sparing ring- alright first things first lets see your attack stance AkioNara2012: -Akio would spread his legs quickl exicuting a perfect stance and placing gripping his bo staff tight but slightly loose for resistence of rattling or vibration, He clenched his teeth and waited for his responce-Is this ok?-he said questioning him because he thought it was just as good as his now , after all he did practice out of Yumes supervision- YumeMoumoku: -looking over akio's stance yume would smile- you've improved very good alright show me the first basic set i taught you left right downward cut AkioNara2012: -Akio would slash downwards hard left starting from the top of his left shoulder down to his right pinky toe, makin a swift sounding cut towwards Yume, in a little urdge to impress him he followed his attack with a twirl then a right downward slash making no sound just a facial gesture making it known he was trying hard- YumeMoumoku: -watching akio preform the task he was given yume would smile and side step the attack that moved towards him. walking around the boy as he examined his posture, movement, and style yume would nod lightly to himself- very very good i'm impressed alright return to attack stance...the reason i asked you to preform the downward slash is becouse the technique i wish to teach you today is built off of that basic move -moving to stand infront of akio yume would fall into his basic attack stance his normal left hand leading and his right tucked back at his side- this technique is called the reverse flower its a personal favorite of mine its quick and with the right weapon it can be deadly AkioNara2012: -Akio twilled his bostaff and tucked the opposite end under his arm looking to Yume curiously, The reverse flower? The style sounded formiliar but only faintly- What do i have to do Mentor-Akio said breifly returning to his Attack stance ready for his Mentor to deminstrate this tecnique- YumeMoumoku: first i'll show you what its to look like then i'll slow it down -drawling in a slow deep breath yume would move in a quick action to drop his right elbo to spin the staff around and being to spin it around his body. turning his wrists in a quick motion it would help propel the staff faster and faster around him, leaning forward yume would let his staff move with both control and speed as his body moved with it- AkioNara2012: -Akio monitered him and mimiced his movements slowly and followed more quickly then before, it felt as if all of these moves, all these moves, attacks were to lead up to this one, he then quickly moved his bostaff acordingly to his still looking at his moves still- YumeMoumoku: -watching akio work to copy his movements yume would smile lightly then slowed down so the boy could see each move, turn, and twist of his wrist. spinning the staff slowly around his body yume would make sure to make the two downward slashes that he preformed noticable before switching the metel bar to do the same infront of him then back- make sure to work threw this slowly then build up speed AkioNara2012: -he opened his arm alittle more to quickly get it under his arm and make sort of a wirlwind spinn of his bostaff. Getting more and more faster he would consintrate more and more, he thought this could be used as also a defence against some elemental jutsu if he just focused his chakra into it which was exsactly what he did. The bo staff was covered in a light blue aura and made the whole techniqe preformed look sort of a whole circle. When the feeling of the attack got more to ease he stopped with a final downwards slash and breathed heavily looking ahead of him. The chakra would fade away into the air from his bo staff and leave it at its reagular wooden material.-Was that good Mentor?-he asked wondering if it was ok that he added chakra into his attack without his order- YumeMoumoku: -pausing his dimenstration to watch akio, he would watch the boys movements closely taking in each note and detail with a smile resting on his face- your a quick study i'm very impressed with you akio...take a moment to ketch your breath and get some water there is a snack stand up in the seating area help your self to anything you'd like the puppets there don't bite -yume would chuckle lightly to himself at his own joke- they are a bit stiff for people AkioNara2012: -he noddded but only sat down to reach for his pouch behind him grabing a bag of food pills and brining it out in front of him, Food replacement, it was only used when he was doing something important where he didn't want to take to much time resting. He pulled one out of the bag and popped it in his mouth biting into it with a large crunch sounding from his mouth. He stood up and tucked his pills back to his pouch gripped his bo staff and nodding to him letting him know he was ready to train some more- YumeMoumoku: alright next is a bit more complicated but i have faith you can preform the task -turning yume would move to jump up on the main stage to head towards the back so he had more space- for people with elements this would prove to be very handy for those with out it a good opener to a quick and deadly attack -turning to face akio yume would ready himself in the normal basic attack stance before launching forward. leaping into the air yume would preform what would look like a front flip though just as he was bring his body around yume's foot would move move out to slice threw the air and with it his staff. to come down into a difficult looking landing with his back right leg tucked under him in a low crouch as his left stuck out across the ground as his staff came down hard to hit the stage to release a loud cracking sound as the metel hit the surface hard. staying down in this position yume would let akio study this pose that apeared to be a form of a low crouch where the center of balance was in his right foot that the tall hyuuga boy sat on- AkioNara2012: -his ears perked up when he heard his mentor speak of Element use, He never considered using it ever but he did have his born element "wind"-I have a wind element aswell as my skill to minipulate bodys by there shadows.-he thought as this before was he a k.g Shinobi? but he never considered it since it was a clan jutsu not an element- YumeMoumoku: -still sitting in the after math of the attack yume would seem to smile hearing that akio was a wind user- if you use wind you should really consider then sticking with the staff the staff is a very friendly wind element weapon and with this attack i just preformed imagin what would happen if i used a wind jutsu to with this action the staff and the body movement of this attack would propel the wind jutsu and a quick and deadly impact to force the wind out like a blade to slice threw the air AkioNara2012: -he looked at him and took a step back gripping his bo staff in a attack stance- I have been trying this new jutsu out, its neat it needs no hand seals-he then took a deep breath as he concintrated once again on his bostaff having it once again grow a light blue aura of chakra as he put his dominant foot out and took a swift and quick left downwards slash and in mid cut he would speak quickly-Windsyle wind cutter jutsu-a small slash of wind would drive from the ground and would cut the stage leaving a slash mark on the front of it- YumeMoumoku: -watching akio yume would seem to smile even brighter as new idea's would be sturing in the hyuuga puppet masters head- fantastic no hand signs hmmm alright id like you to try something for me preform the basic downward slash and as you do draw in the chakra you need for this wind jutsu and as you release it release it with the movement of your body let the staff carry the jutsu give it direction and let it propel it further AkioNara2012: -Akio nodded and charged his staff with chakra giving it the frimmiliar blue glow and then he'd simply grip it tight and slash repeating his wind jutsu, As the wind started to form as a slash he followed the movement and turned his body making another wind slash, A "twin Slash" he put it as he then followed Yumes instructions keeping staff juciced with chakra and wind and mixing the element with the reverse flower he kept and on going slash of wind going in the same exsact place, He wasnt aware on how much damage his stage was taking but he liked the feeling of this attack-HA!-he grunted making the slashes more faster- YumeMoumoku: -making sure to step back as yume watched, a bright chesher cat like grin would rest on the puppet spacialists face as his crimson hair would be blown about from the attack- truely a marvel -yume would seem to wisper to himself, akio had achived something that even yume envied a elemental gift that he had once wished he could posses for such abilities- amazing akio truely amazing -yume would call out to the boy- AkioNara2012: -akio stopped and fell to his knees completly drained out of chakra, he gave at least 40 slashes of wind to the stage, guess that was his limit. He pushed himself up with his staff and looked up to yume about to reach in his pouch for another food pill- YumeMoumoku: i'm very pleased with your progress akio pitty your not my student i enjoy working with you -yume would say as a bright smile would rest on his face, moving forward yume would move to stand at the head of the stage to examin the slashes that where placed in the the hard concrete flooring- and you gave my student a job to do -chuckles- i'll have to thank you for that...take a break it looks as though you need it AkioNara2012: -Akio paused as he ceized his reach and look at yume puting his Bo staff behind him and in its little holder making it rest on an angle on his back, he would sigh and look at yume-Im going to call it a day,-He took a rain check on the spar...not today, not untill he learned everything he could about the bo staff. -I would offer you to come for ramen but as usual you have your own dutys to do, so i suppose i'll see you tommorow?-he turned and jamp off the arena and walked towards the stairs which lead to the exit- YumeMoumoku: -hearing akio's offer yume would shrug lightly- you know ramen doesn't sound so bad -with that said yume would gather his belongs and fallow after the nara boy- i happen to have a bit of free time on my hands today AkioNara2012: -he smiled only quickly hopefully he didn't notice as he then pulled his scarf up about to run it to the village as he did usualy- Alright try and keep up-he then darted off into the forest on the village path he made by making mark on tree's- YumeMoumoku: keep up quickly huh -with that said yume would watch the boy dart off. chuckaling a bit to himself yume would move to draw chakra into his hands to then form the basic hand seal for kugutsu no jutsu- easy enough -with that said yume would run his chakra strings back behind him quickly to pull out a scroll letting gravity unroll it for him yume would smerk a bit to himself as his leopard puppet apeared jumping into the air yume would land on the massive puppets back to then connect his left hand strings to it as the puppet took off after akio having it not take long for yume to ketch up to the boy as the strings on his right hand moved to roll the scroll back up and pace it on his back. leaning forward on his leopard puppet yume would help to fight wind resistance as his right hand continued to form quick hand signs that comanded the direction and speed the leopard would move at- how i do love stealth puppets -yume would chuckle as it now seemed like a race between the two- AkioNara2012: -Akio looked behind him and his eyes widend as he looked at his choice of speed- Oh that's SOO not fair-he then used a slight amount of chakra to lunge himself faster into the air matching Yume's speed as he caught up- YumeMoumoku: -yume would chuckle a bit to himself as he pressed forward comanding his puppet to move faster- come on akio try and keep up -he would tease the boy in a joking manner- '''The Race Begins... AkioNara2012: -Akio looked up to Yume on ariving to the gates and panted heavily running, There was no way he was going to catch up, but he had a different idea now, he drew his bo Staff out and as he ran he leaped up in the air and turned to face behind him, he did a quick downwards slash mixing it with the jutsu he had used eairler when training with Yume(wind cutter). Then he twirled his staff once again doing the same jutsu untill he hit ground, his feet landed at the gate compound pavement , the entrance, As he glanced to look at Yume he kind of felt foolish, Im sure Yume was actually faster on foot because he bearly broke a sweat riding his puppet- Ha*pant , pant* I beat you to the gates*pant*-he'd then fall on his behind dropping his bo staff and resting alittle from his run,- YumeMoumoku: -as yume reached the gate yume would lean back to pull his left hand back a bit to cause his puppet and him to come to sliding hault to come before akio giving the two about a foot or two apart. letting out a loud chuckle which wasn't normal for the tall hyuuga boy yume would turn his icy blue gaze to fall on the nara boy- good pull good pull and to think i had you -yume would chuckle once more to himself- since you won ramen is on me i'll pay -yume would smile as he was now sitting up right on his puppets back as if he had been riding on a horse- AkioNara2012: -he puched the air and let out a short out of breath *Woo*as it shot down to the ground as he begun to catch his breath- You*pant* See?*pant* I know these forests like*pant* the back*pant*the pack of my hand-he started to get up and drag his feet to the thundergod gate following behinde Yume- YumeMoumoku: -watching the boy yume would seem to chuckle lightly as he looked back at akio still riding on his massive leopard puppet- you want a ride? i can walk if you do -yume would chuckle once more as he prepared to move threw the gate- AkioNara2012: -he pushed yume off and litteraly dropped on to his leperd passing out until he reached the rammen shop where he would wake from the smell of noodles and meat and other steamed veggies-To the Rammen sh-*snore*-he would hang his body at the top of the leopard puppet- Category:Training